User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Demigods of Anubis (Percy Jackson and HOA Crossover) Chapter 2
' Previously on...Demigods of Anubis ' ' Annabeth Grover and Percy arrived at Anubis,Patricia has a problem with Annabeth while Eddie Grover and Percy have they're moments when the 3 meet again. ' ' Currently on Demigods of Anubis ' Annabeth walked to Patricia's room the girl she'd be sharing the room with 5 weeks...Annabeth didn't know how to feel she felt like she wanted to kill Patricia. *School* Patricia and KT sat next to each other in class."Hey KT, do you think there's something up with that Annabeth chick?" Patricia asked KT. "Um...I think she alright..." The usual Answer any body would say as KT said. "I think Grover's cute..." KT said in her cute toned girly voice as Patricia looked at KT like she was crazy coming from the loony bin. "I take that back..." KT said. "I can't believe Eddie and Percy know each other..." Patricia said in surprise as KT read her Gwen Stefani Magazine "KT are you even listening to me...?" Patricia asked after she was rambling on about Annabeth. "Huh?" KT asked in confusion "Nevermind!" Patricia said. "OoOh" KT didn't really care.. Eddie and Fabian walked into class while Eddie kept bragging on how him and Percy are friends and "Fabian you should get to know Annabeth!" Eddie said to Fabian. Patricia glared at Eddie as Eddie and Fabian walked to they're desks. *Dinner* The Anubians sat at the dinner table eating dinner there was an awkward silence when Grover was eating. "I see Grover still has the hoagie champion in him!" Eddie said. "So Annabeth where are you from?" Mara asked. "Manhatten." Annabeth answered. "Oh...New York..." Patricia said as she had a 'not impressed' look on her face. Annabeth glances at Patricia and says,"OK if you're gonna make that face then you should really look in a mirror..." "What was that?Blondie?" Patricia stood up and grabbed Fruit Punch and walked near Annabeth. "Should I spell it out write it on paper or repeat it?You should really should look at the mirror..." Annabeth said in Confidence unafraid on Patricia. "I advice you should go to the mirror for this..." Patricia poured the fruit punch all over Annabeth and her clothes. "It's to late for this and that's my favorite juice!" Eddie Alfie and Jerome said."Woah Woah Woah! Annabeth don't!" Percy yelled as Annabeth stood up and slapped Patricia and grabbed Water and pouring it all over her back "I am so freaking tired of you!" Annabeth yelled while Patricia screamed. Then Patricia started throwing things at each dinner. Grabbing Patricia's collar Annabeth says,"Be Lucky you're boyfriend is here to save you." Letting go of Patricia's collar. Eddie Pulled Patricia away from Annabeth. "What was that?!" Jerome asked "Did Patricia just lose a fight?!" Alfie said. Annabeth ran upstairs to the bathroom to change into different clothes quickly."I'll go give her some of my clothes..." Joy said and walked away from dinner. "I can't believe her!" Patricia said and ran to her room to change. "There goes our dinner..." Percy said. "Is Annabeth you're girlfriend Percy?" Eddie asked Percy. "Um...Um..." "Yes she is his girlfriend" Grover answered for Percy. *Annabeth and Patricia's room* Annabeth was laying on her bed reading 'Darkness I became' In her Pajamas. "Annabeth...?" Joy said as she walked in Annabeth and Patricia's room holding some clothes for Annabeth to have "I came to bring you some clothes I hope they fit you" Joy said as she put the clothes down and sat next to Annabeth. "Who are you...?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "I'm Joy Mercer!" Joy said as she held out her hand for Annabeth to shake. "Why are you giving me you're clothes Joy?" "Well because...um..." Joy stuttered as she was thinking of a reason. "Joy I don't need you're clothes keep them." Annabeth giggled as Joy had the most embarrassing face expression "Really?" Joy said. "I have my own clothes..." Annabeth said as she felt awkward and lays on her stomach reading her book. "Hey what are you reading there?" Joy asked trying to take a peek at the book cover. "Darkness I became." Annabeth answered with a smirk on her face. "Oh My Gosh! You read that too?!" Joy said in excitement. "Yes I do!" Annabeth answered "Did you read Releasing Love?!" Joy asked. Soon Annabeth and Joy were talking about the Couples/Action of 'Darkness I became' *Sibuna's Hideout: The Attic* "I don't like that Annabeth girl!" Patricia said as she was pacing back and forth while the Sibuna members were looking at her. "Patricia calm down!Annabeth is just-" Fabian said as he was cut off by Patricia's glare. "Well I think Annabeth is cute" Alfie said as he was playing with his YoYo."Don't you have a girlfriend?" Eddie said as he was looking at Patricia pace back and forth. "Duh! I love Willow very much" Alfie said. Eddie rolled his eyes. "So what the heck is this meeting about?" KT asked. Percy and Grover were sitting in the living room as Grover says, "Percy We gotta go up to the attic!" "Look, Grover I'm not up for going up to some spooky attic..." Percy said as he was lounging on the couch. Annabeth walked out of her room and saw the attic door open. "Oh Great maybe that's why I was hearing noise" Annabeth said in sarcasm as she walked to the attic "I want that Annabeth girl out of here!" Patricia said as she was pacing. "Annabeth is alright! Patricia stop-" Fabian said as he was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Annabeth's Entrance. "What are you doing up here?!" Patricia asked in anger. "Well I came up here to find out what the noise was annoying." Annabeth answered. "By The Way if you're gonna have a meeting up here make sure you close the door..." Annabeth said as she walked to the door but Eddie called her "Annabeth!" "Yes Eddie?" Annabeth said as she turned around. "Nevermind..." Eddie said as he felt Patricia's evil cold burning glare. Annabeth glared at Patricia and walked out. "Great! She knows that we have some type of club and we have meetings up here?!" Patricia said as she was pissed off from Annabeth coming up to the attic. "Well I'm gonna go to bed..." Alfie said as he was standing up. After Alfie left Fabian left. "Patricia KT could you two help me clean up the attic...?" "Uhm sure!" KT said as she stood up picking up the sheet. "Weasel..." "Yacker..." "Yes I'll help you clean the attic" Patricia said as she rolled her eyes. As Eddie Patricia and KT cleaned up the had a vision. A vision of Percy Grover and Annabeth. Eddie's Vision "Percy!" Annabeth said as Percy passed out in the Sibuna Clearing. As Ra's gold was pouring into the Monster 'Garagold's heart. Annabeth pulled out her knives and aimed for the Monster's heart. "Oh My Gosh!" Eddie yelled as the Vision was over. "What?!" KT asked in worry for Eddie. "Look, Weasel if you saw a-" Patricia said as she was cut off "NO I SAW A VISION!" Eddie yelled. ' Well That's it for now Guys! XoX 3 ' Category:Blog posts